1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle handle mounting member. More specifically, the present invention relates a bicycle handle mounting member that fixedly secures a handlebar and a display unit.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
More specifically, bicycles are being made to be more user friendly and more convenient to operate. One area of the bicycle that is constantly being improved is the controls of the bicycle. The controls are being made to be easier to use, as well as being better designed. For example, bicycle displays are typically mounted on the handlebar as a separate element. These displays can often rotate on the handlebar and thus not be visible to the rider. Moreover, the display units are often offset to one side of the bicycle. Thus, the rider must look sideways in order to view a display unit that is offset to the side of the bicycle. Depending upon the function of the display unit, this may result in the rider frequently having to look for the display unit. Moreover, these display units often have their wires taped or strapped to the handlebars and various frame parts. These wires can often be inadvertently torn from the display unit. Moreover, these wires are often very unsightly.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle handle mounting member which supports a handlebar and a display unit, and which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle handle mounting member that fixedly secures a handlebar and a display unit in an integrated fashion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle handle mounting member in which the wiring between the display unit and the control device or switch is mounted on the handlebar.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a bicycle handle mounting member comprising a stem portion, and a handlebar and display unit support portion. The stem portion is configured to be coupled to a bicycle frame. The handlebar and display unit support portion is movably coupled to the stem portion. The handlebar and display unit support portion includes a handlebar clamp, and first and second mounting flanges. The and first and second mounting flanges are spaced apart to form a display receiving space therebetween.
The foregoing objects can also be attained by providing a bicycle handlebar assembly comprising a handlebar a display unit, and a mounting member. The mounting member includes a stem portion configured to be coupled to a bicycle frame and a handlebar and display unit support portion coupled to the stem portion. The handlebar and display unit support portion includes a handlebar clamp and first and second mounting flanges. The handlebar clamp has the handlebar fixedly coupled thereto. The first and second mounting flanges are spaced apart to form a display receiving space with the display unit fixedly coupled therebetween.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.